


Whoops?

by annalyia



Series: Anna's Adventures [9]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalyia/pseuds/annalyia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the angst continues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops?

I have been spending the last few days with Damien in my mother’s gardens; it has been nice to be with the boy.  We have been working on his ability to communicate with songbirds, and a big smile lights up his face every time they listen to him.  He giggles when they chirp at him and nuzzles his face against them (which causes the birds to ruffle their feathers in confusion, but that’s beyond the point).

            Today, however, Apollo has decided to join us, to “help with the singing part” or so he claims.  Damien is sitting on his father’s lap, holding a blue bird in his hands and whispering to it.  Apollo is lazily running his fingers through Damien’s hair, humming softly.  I am lying on the ground, finding patterns in the clouds. 

            The blue bird flies away and Damien sighs before a large yawn escapes his lips.  “Nap time, buddy?” Apollo asks.  Damien nods before disappearing to a more suitable place to sleep.  Now that his lap is empty, Apollo pats his thighs.  “There’s room for you, babe,” he says with a wink.

            I sit up, saying, “no thanks.  I’m perfectly fine right here.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yes, Apollo, I am.  It’s warm outside and if I sit on you, it’ll be too hot.”

            “Understandable.”

            We pass the next few minutes in silence, watching the clouds drift by. 

            “So you haven’t been back to Earth in a couple days, have you Annie?”

            I frown ever-so-slightly.  “Yeah.”

            “And you haven’t talked to Peter since?”

            “Nope.  He hasn’t tried to contact me either, so what does it matter?  He’s just a stupid mortal, anyways.”

            Apollo slides next to me and throws his arm around my shoulder, giving me a light squeeze.  “It’s okay, Annie,” he says.  “You two are from completely different worlds.  It’s not your fault if he doesn’t understand that.”

            Sighing, I nod my head.  “You’re right, Apollo.  But at the same time it’s still ridiculous.  I don’t see what’s so difficult to understand.  Older humans have no problem with current lovers having sex previously or having children.  Why does that make it so hard for Peter to understand that my relationship with you doesn’t impact mine with him?  He’s so stubborn.”  I feel my temper rising.  Humans are so stupid.

            “Well, how about you come by and hang out for a little while?  I know you like being outdoors, but that’s where you and that human spent most of your time, so let’s get you distracted.”

            “Sure, sounds like a good idea.”  Peter is the one who wanted a break, so I’m free to hang out with whomever I choose wherever I choose.  He’s just a stupid human.

 

 

I unfortunately feel myself wake up, but I absolutely refuse to open my eyes and instead opt to pull my covers higher and readjust myself on my pillow.

            Only, it’s not a pillow.  It’s a person.  The corners of my mouth tug up.  “Good morning, dear,” I say, nuzzling closer.  

            “Mmm,” is the only response I get before I’m pushed over and lips graze my neck, eliciting a giggle.  “Geeze, Annie, I can’t believe that I still know what makes you tick.”

            I freeze and my eyes shoot open.  Above me, shining in the sun and wearing his trademark grin, is Apollo, who is most definitely _not_ Peter which most definitely means I am _not_ where I thought I was.  I push Apollo off me and scramble to cover my very bare self with my sheets.  “What are you _doing_?”

            Apollo’s face shows that he is extremely confused, but instead of pressing me further he sits back on his haunches.  “Kissing you,” he says simply.  “That’s what you wanted earlier.”

            I search through my memories and find that he is not wrong.  I _was_ pretty upset about Peter yesterday, and Apollo and I managed to get out _quite_ a bit of my anger, so I do feel better. 

            But is this what I wanted?

            “While that may be true, I’m not entirely sure now.”

            Apollo shrugs, but he also purses his lips and I know that he is upset.  “Alright, Annie.”

            “Apollo, please,” I say.  “I’m just very confused.”

            Sighing, Apollo’s shoulders fall.  “I know.”  He slides up next to me, resting on his arm.  “Shall we talk about it?”  He grins and pats the pillow next to him, so I lie down.

            “I don’t know why I’m so upset about this stupid human,” I say, having used that phrase far too many times recently.  “It shouldn’t be this difficult to get over him.  I mean, it took me quite some time to adjust not having you around, but I managed.  Peter is different – he’s insignificant compared to us.”

            “Annie, please.”  Apollo is smirking.  “You get attached too easily and you know it.  If you actually like someone, you commit to them, and you’ve obviously committed to this human.”  He chuckles at my bemused expression.  “You don’t realize it, but I do.  You always came back to me, no matter who else you messed around with.  While those other guys didn’t mean anything to you, I did, and it’s obvious to me that Peter does too.  You know that, right?”

            I sigh.  “You’re probably right.  But that doesn’t change anything, he still doesn’t want me around, so I’m going to adjust and I’m going to spend more time with you and Damien like a proper family.  I’m not dealing with human drama any longer.”

            “Did you tell Michelle that?”

            Oh no. 

            I can’t believe I forgot about Michelle.  She’s going to absolutely kill me for not talking to her for this long. 

            “I can tell from your expression that you haven’t.”  Apollo sighs.  “How about this – we go back to that town and see how everything is going?  I’ll be there to protect you from that ‘stupid human’ as you keep calling him.  We can make up some dumb story about how we’ve been taking care of Damien or something.”

            Biting my lower lip, I side-eye Apollo.  “Do you think it’ll work?  By this point, Michelle and Adam both have to know that Peter and I aren’t exactly an item anymore, and I don’t know how they’d react to me walking around with my ex-boyfriend.”

            “Who says that I have to pretend to be your ex-boyfriend?” Apollo huffs.  “We could just say that we’re back together and see what exactly Peter has to say.”

            “You realize that if we do that, he’s gonna assume that we slept together again.”

            “Well, is he wrong?”

            I pause.  “Not exactly.”

            “So, what’s the harm?”

            “It would be an interesting experiment to see how the mortals react,” I say. 

            Apollo nods.  “It really would, though.  They’re so possessive.”

            “Let’s do it.”  My grin now matches Apollo’s.  “But first…” I kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> idk but I really had this idea in my head and now we're going with it!


End file.
